XY025: De Muren Beklimmen!
(Engels: Climbing the Walls!) is de 25ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 25ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Ash en zijn vrienden komen aan in Cyllage City voor Ash's Gym Gevecht tegen Grant. Wanneer Ash de Cyllage City Gym heeft bereikt daagt Grant hem uit om het strijdveld te bereiken door de klimwand te beklimmen. Wanneer Ash eenmaal boven is vertelt Grant dat Ash vandaag nog één muur moet beklimmen. Daarna begint het Gym Gevecht tegen Grant Ash begint met zijn Froakie en Grant begint met zijn Onix. zal Ash zijn tweede badge kunnen verdienen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash klimt naar boven voor zijn gevecht met Grant.Ash en zijn vrienden komen eindelijk in Cyllage City aan, Ash wil gelijk naar de Cyllage Gym toe gaan. Maar wanneer Ash de stad in wil lopen vertelt Serena dat de Gym zich bevindt op de berg bij de stad en niet in de stad. Wat later lopen Ash en zijn vrienden de Cyllage Gym in, ze zien gelijk een hele grote klimwand middenin de Gym staan. Ash ziet dat Grant aan het klimmen is en daagt hem uit voor een Gym Gevecht. Daarop daagt Grant Ash uit om het strijdveld bovenop de klimwand te bereiken door te klimmen. Ash gaat de uitdaging aan en begint te klimmen, terwijl zijn vrienden de lift nemen. Wanneer Ash de muur beklommen heeft, vertelt Grant hem dat hij de volgende muur is die Ash moet beklimmen. Voordat het gevecht begint vertelt de scheidsrechter dat Grant twee Pokémon mag gebruiken terwijl Ash al zijn Pokémon mag gebruiken. Grant begint het gevecht met zijn Onix en Ash begint het gevecht met zijn Froakie. Aan de zijlijn merken Clemont en Bonnie op dat Serena heel gespannen is, ze vinden dit raar omdat Ash moet vechten en niet Serena. Serena vertelt dat ze heel nerveus is omdat ze Ash keihard heeft zien trainen en het zonde zal zijn als al die moeite voor niks was geweest. Froakie begint het gevecht met zijn Water Pulse, maar Onix houdt deze aanval tegen met zijn Flash Cannon en raakt Froakie hier mee. Onix gebruikt Rock Polish om zijn snelheid te verhogen, daarna gebruikt Fraokie zijn Double Team. Dan gebruikt Onix Rock Tomb een aanval waar Ash op gerekend had en hij laat Froakie van rots naar rots springen. Wanneer Fraokie hoog in de lucht is gebruikt hij Water Pulse. Daarna gebruikt Onix Iron Tail op Froakie, Froakie weet deze aanval net te ontwijken en beklimt de staart van Onix. Uiteindelijk bereikt Froakie het hoofd van Onix, Onix probeert Froakie van zich af te schudden, maar Froakie gebruikt snel zijn Water Pulse, waardoor Onix word uitgeschakeld. thumb|250px|De Gym Overwinnaars.Grant's tweede Pokémon is zijn Tyrunt. Froakie gebruikt gelijk Double Team om Tyrunt in de war te brengen. Tyrunt gebruikt daarna Rock Tomb en Froakie begint weer op de rotsen te springen, maar ineens springt Tyrunt heel hoof de lucht in en gebruikt hij Draco Meteor, waardoor Froakie wordt uitgeschakeld. Ash's tweede Pokémon is Fletchling. Fletchling begint met zijn Razor Wind, maar Tyrunt houdt deze aanval tegen met Crunch. Daarna gebruikt Fletchling een Double Team en Steel Wing combinatie. Maar Tyrun spring in de lucht en gebruikt zijn Dragon Tail, waardoor Fletchling wordt uitgeschakeld. Daarna gebruikt Ash zijn laatste Pokémon Pikachu. Pikachu begint het gevecht met zijn Quick Attack, maar wanneer Tyrunt Crunch gebruikt, springt Pikachu over Tyrunt heen. Daarna gebruikt Tyrunt Draco Meteor Pikachu gebruikt daarna gelijk zijn Iron Tail. Daarna beklimt Pikachu met behulp van Iron Tail de rotsen van Draco Meteor. Daarna gebruikt Tyrunt Dragon Tail tegen de Iron Tail van Pikachu. Daarna wil Grant het gevecht afmaken met Tyrunt's Rock Tomb, Pikachu slaat de rotsblokken terug met zijn Iron Tail, wanneer één van de rotsblokken in Tyrunt's mond komt, geeft Pikachu Tyrunt de genadeklap met zijn Thunderbolt. Grant feliciteert Ash met zijn overwinning, waarop Ash al zijn Pokémon bedankt. Grant geeft Ash daarna de Cliff Badge. Later buiten de Gym vraagt Grant welke Gym Ash nu gaat uitdagen. Serena stelt voor om naar Shalour City toe te gaan, Serena wil namelijk ook heel graag de Tower of Mastery een keer van binnen zien. Grant vertelt dat Ash in de Shalour Gym een heel andere gevecht moet verwachten dan in de Cyllage Gym, daarna hoopt Grant om nog eens tegen Ash te vechten in het Battle Chateau. Daarna begint de reis naar Shalour City. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Ash en zijn vrienden zijn eindelijk in Cyllage City, waar ze regelrecht naar de Gym gaan zodat Ash Grant kan uitdagen voor zijn tweede gym badge. Maar eerst heeft Grant een uitdaging voor Ash: een steile stenen muur beklimmen om het strijdveld op de top te bereiken! Serena, Clemont en Bonnie nemen de lift maar Ash neemt de uitdaging aan en gaat klimmen.Grant is onder de indruk en begint het gevecht met Onix. Ash komt met Froakie. Het wordt al snel duidelijk dat de speciale training zijn vruchten afwerpt, want Froakie weet zich uit de beangstigende Steentombe van Onix te bevrijden en de enorme Pokémon te verslaan! Grants volgende Pokémon is Tyrunt, een Steen en Draaksoort die al snel Froakie verslaat. Ash zet dan Fletchling in, vanwege het voordeel in de lucht, maar het blijkt dat Tyrunt kan springen en Fletchling wordt verslagen. Nu hangt alles af van Pikachu, en het lukt Pikachu, door een steen in de indrukwekkende kaken van Tyrunt te gooien, zodat die niet kant bijten en het daarna af te maken met een Bliksemstraal. En daarmee wint Ash de Cliff badge en maakt hij plannen om naar Shalour City te gaan. Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Pokémon *Grant's Tyrunt *Tyrunt Item *Cliff Badge Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Magnemite *Ash mag al zijn Pokémon gebruiken in zijn Gym Gevecht tegen Grant, wat dit een twee tegen drie gevecht maakt de eerste ooit gezien. **Dit is het derde Gym Gevecht in de Pokémon Anime waar Ash maar Pokémon mag gebruiken dan de Gym Leader. De eerste twee waren zijn gevechten tegen Whitney en Roxie. *Ash vertelt dat Thunderbolt zijn favoriete aanval is. *Muziek van de film Kyurem VS: Het Zwaard Der Gerechtigheid is te horen in deze aflevering. *Deze aflevering heeft veel veergelijkenissen met de aflevering: Vechten uit Liefde voor Insectsoorten! **Beide afleveringen werden eerder uitgezonden vanwege een overgeslagen aflevering. **Beide afleveringen waren Gym Gevechten. **De Gym Leader was al te zien vijf afleveringen voor het Gym Gevecht(Als je de overgeslagen afleveringen niet meetelt). *Deze aflevering zou eerst op 8 mei 2014 worden uitgezonden (JP). *Deze aflevering werd in het Verenigd Koninkrijk op 22 juni 2014 uitgezonden dertien dagen voor de Amerikaanse Uitzending. *De manier waarop Froakie dichterbij Onix probeert te komen is dezelfde manier waarop hij Skrelp redde in XY024, een detail dat bijna door niemand gemerkt is vanwege het overslaan van die aflevering. Fouten *Door een verschil in camera standpunten wanneer de groep de Gym inkomt, zien we eerst Bonnie naast Clemont staan en wanneer we een andere standpunt krijgen zien we Bonnie achter Ash en Serena staan en de groep staat dan ook een stuk dichter op elkaar. *Grant's Onix is in sommige scenes twee keer zo groot als een normale Onix. Galerij XY025-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Gym Gevecht XY024.png|Ash VS Grant (Gevecht om de 2de Badge) Ash met zijn Cliff Badge XY025.png|Ash met de Cliff Badge Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)